Rainwhisker
'''Rainwhisker' is a handsome dark gray tom with blue eyes. History In the Original Series The Darkest Hour : In The Darkest Hour, he is a young kit named Rainkit, brother of Sorrelkit and Sootkit, and his parents are Willowpelt and Whitestorm. Because of the threat of BloodClan, he, along with his brother and sister, were trained by Sandstorm in to help protect themselves in the event of an attack. Earlier in the book, his sister, Sorrelkit, was fed deathberries by Darkstripe because she saw him meeting Blackfoot on ThunderClan territory. With the help of Cinderpelt's, Sorrelkit lived. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : In Firestar's Quest, he is Cloudtail's first apprentice, Rainpaw. His mother, Willowpelt, is killed by a badger, and he and his siblings are given several days off of apprentice duties to help them cope with the loss of their mother. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Rainwhisker is now a young warrior of ThunderClan. His brother Sootfur is as well, but Sorrelpaw was made a warrior later because she had been weakened by an injury caused by a monster. Moonrise : He continues to serve ThunderClan while the forest is being destroyed. Dawn : As the Clans begin the Great Journey, Rainwhisker becomes good friends with Swallowtail of RiverClan. Also, Rainwhisker, along with several other cats, help rescue Leafpaw, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Mistyfoot, Gorsetail, Sasha, Cody, and the other abducted cats. Starlight : Rainwhisker acts as any warrior would, helping his Clan to settle in to their new home by the Lake. At the first Gathering, he runs forward to greet his friend Swallowtail from RiverClan. Even as he bends to lick her ears, he stops himself. He realizes that they cannot be so friendly now that the Clans are separated once more. Twilight : Rainwhisker fights in the battle against the badgers. One of the badgers knocked him unconscious and dislocated his shoulder. Sunset : After the battle he is found and wakes up, only to hear that his brother Sootfur is dead. He then takes on the sad task of telling Sorreltail about it. Even though he is wounded, he wants to help bury his brother with the elders. Mousefur sees nothing wrong with it and lets him help. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : In The Sight, it is revealed that he had been killed by a falling tree branch during a storm sometime during the six moons between Sunset and The Sight. Family Members Sire: WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Dam: WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 99: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grandmother: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Long Shadows) :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Cinderheart Revealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Long Shadows) Nephew: MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Living (As of Long Shadows) :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-grandmother: MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Aunt: BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category: ThunderClan Cat Category: Warriors Category: The Darkest Hour characters Category: Firestar's Quest characters Category: Midnight characters Category: Moonrise characters Category: Dawn characters Category: Starlight characters Category: Twilight characters Category: Sunset characters Category: The Sight characters